Of Anatomy and Prayer
by Amarynthis
Summary: Imprinting is finding your gravity, your world, the place where you belong. Lovemaking…lovemaking is finding your faith, your god, the reason behind every action and reaction. Companion piece to Rethinking Virtue. Warning: MATURE, SEXUAL content.


This is a companion piece to _Rethinking Virtue_. It's basically the same event with Seth and Magdalene but this one is in Seth's point of view. I've never written from the eyes of a dude and this is my second love scene, so...yea. Awkwardness. This will be my last thingey featuring Seth and Magdalene for a while; I kinda like things in 3's. Now that I got them out of system, hopefully, I can work on my new project. Anyways...here goes nothing...

**Disclaimer:** If you recognize it, the laws of probability say that the chances of me owning it is none to none. The characters of this piece is going to perform SEXUAL INTERCOURSE. If you're underaged or premarital sex offends you then click the back button.

**Of Anatomy and Prayer**

It's impossible!

"You sure you got this? It'll be faster if I do it," she offered.

"I got this," I told her, trying unhook the barrier between me and my imprint. "Dammit! Why's this thing so hard to get off?"

I could feel her body shake slightly with silent laughter. I glared at her. This moment was not suppose to be funny. Just my luck, when I finally get my Maggie alone, I can't even undress her properly.

"Here, hold the two sides."

I did. She reached back, her smaller hands gently push mine together and lifted them apart. Holy crap, it's off!

"See? It's not exactly rocket science."

It took me a while to process. Most of my blood is down south at the moment. Looking at her pale globes, I was lucky to be breathing. They were a good handful, rounded softly and topped by puckered pink peaks. Just the sight of her caused me to throb. To touch her would be…heaven.

"I was never really interested in rocket science," my voice finally worked. "But I would…love…to study anatomy." Leaning forward, I kissed her throat. Her head rolled back, sliding the curtain of hazel hair away from her body giving me an expanse of uninterrupted pale skin to do with as I pleased. I took my time to kiss every centimeter of skin, making sure every part of her knew how much I love her, wanted her, needed her. Breathing in deep, I wanted her scent to never fade from my memories. I nibbled along the swell of her breasts, tracing the edges of her lace panties. I moved ever closer to my prize until I took a hardened nipple into my mouth

"Yesssss…" she hissed, offering her breast to me even more. I rolled the sensitive tip around my mouth, flicking with my tongue, gently biting with my teeth. I massaged her other breast with my hand, loving the feel of her pebbled peak against the center of my palm. Her murmurs and gasps were angelic choirs to me ears, making me even harder if it were possible.

My hand wandered down her hips to her thighs, stroking them gently until they parted as far as she could. I slid closer and kissed my way up, plundering her mouth with my tongue. She pressed herself to me and I clenched my fist at the feel of her naked breasts pressed tightly against me and her moist center, so close…so damn close. She ran her nails lightly down my body making sure she scrapped against my nipples. Her fingers traced my abs and I shivered. The teasing touches followed the lines of my muscles until I felt her move ever lower…lower…I reached out and grabbed her hands, stopping her.

"You sure, Maggie?" I had to ask. "You don't have to do this because you feel like you have to." The shame and horror that surfaced in her dark eyes made my heart seize.

"You don't…want to?" she asked, sadly. I could feel her pull away from me even as I held her hands in mine. What have I done?

"No, no! I want to!" I confessed. "I want to; I wanted to since I first saw you. I just want _you _to want to because you love me, not because you feel obligated for my birthday," I said, remembering all the suggestive jokes I made about my 18th birthday present. I couldn't bare it if she did this because of my tasteless jokes. I want this more than I can say, but not at the expense of the most important person to me.

"Your birthday was a month ago and you already got your present," she smiled at me, her eyes returning to the darkly lustful state of earlier. I couldn't help a shiver run up my spine; those eyes hold a promise of greater things to come. "I'm doing this because I want to and I think the time is right." My Maggie placed a hand against my cheek and I leaned into it. "How're your knees?" she suddenly asked me, her head cocked to the side.

"I don't know," I told her truthfully. "Something else is holding all my attention right now." She laughed. Maggie always could find the weirdest thing to focus on in tense situations. That's one of the things I love about her.

"Stand up," she said. Even though her voice didn't hold the alpha edge Sam's does, my body immediately obeyed, with great happiness. She looked up at me, a knowing smile on her face. What is she—

I bit my lip hard to keep the groan from escaping me. She kissed below my belly button, a wet kiss. I was finally free from my sweats when she tugged it down. My cock was already red and leaking from the tip. She continued to pay attention to each muscle, licking, kissing and nibbling until I was shaking where I stand but she always avoided the part of me that wanted her most. The sensations stopped for a moment and I relaxed, using that time to get myself back in control. Wrong move.

Without warning, I felt her wet lips at the base of my cock. This time I did groan…loudly. When I opened my eyes, she looked at me squarely before scooting back onto the bed. I can't help but follow. When I was above her, her legs wrapped around my waist. I touched her wherever I could; her stomach, her hips, her ass, her legs, her thighs. I fingered the lace of her panties, looking into her eyes. Any hint of doubt and I would step away.

I thought I was going to cum right then and there when Maggie lifted her hips to rub her lace-covered center against me. I had to use all my control not to rip the panties off. All her beauty was finally nude before me…and I couldn't think. I couldn't remember anything. All Paul's suggestions flew from my mind. Every move I've ever heard of, any pornography ever watched or read or discussed was wiped from my mind as the sight of her body replaced all else in my mind.

"I—I don't remember what to do!" I whispered in despair, staring at the perfect heaven, the sacred altar, but unable to worship.

"Remember to do what?"

"Paul said there's something I'm suppose to do that'll make you cum," I said, guilt-ridden. I ruined our first time. "I don't remember it!"

"You're seriously taking sex advice from Paul?" she asked in disbelief. "Were you trying to reenact a porn scene or something? Forget Paul. You can't do anything wrong, Seth. Do what you feel is right and what feels good," she encouraged me with her eyes and her words. I didn't tell her that I asked Paul because it was easier seeing faceless women than the ones you know. I don't even think Paul remembers their faces and especially not their names.

With her encouragement, I started to tentatively explore. My hand brushed against her curls. I traced a finger down the heated velvet of her outer lips. She was wet. I fumbled a little, trying to find that special spot. Now I really wished I took anatomy. Maggie was patient though and guided me. When I was confident enough, she let go.

I stroked her clit, taking in the way her body reacts to circular strokes, quick strokes, flicks, and occasional twists. Her whimpers and moans more encouraging than anything else. Soon I was pulsating and sweating from trying not to pop. I might get case a blue-balls pretty soon if I can't have her.

"I—,"

"Condom, drawer," she gasped, feeling my urgency. "Hurry." I rummaged around the drawer for the crinkly wrapping. I had it on before the shredded wrapper hit the floor. Placing myself against her center, I looked into her eyes. There was no turning back after this moment. I need to know this is what she really wants. She cupped my face in her gentle hands; hands that I have spent hours holding, kissing, examining. Right now, they were bringing up need and lust from the core of my being.

"Love me," she pleaded softly. Her dark eyes sparkled with passion and a rare vulnerability. The only other time I saw Maggie this vulnerable was at the hospital.

"Always," I promised. I will love you always. One thrust and I was in to the hilt.

It was as if I became hypersensitive. She was so tight and _hot_. I could feel _her_ heat. I could feel her teeth and nail digging into my shoulders when normally I couldn't even feel a steel bat to the head. I could feel her breath against my cheek as she tried to breathe deeply. I held still, partly to wait for her and partly so I don't explode after a few pumps. I didn't need to wait long

She bumped her pelvis against me so that I slid against her insides. Then she pulled back, then in. I followed her, bumping slowly, softly. Each pull was a reluctant action but each thrust was like a homecoming. Every pant and gasp spurred me on. Soon, I was moving without her lead. I watched her face as I move against her. Going faster, harder and deeper when her moans and pants started getting louder and shorter.

Her body stiffened for a second even as I continued pumping into her. I felt it. She pulsated deep inside herself, clenching me tightly that I almost lost it. I fought against it; she's my priority. Her pleasure comes before all else. Her body arched up from the bed, hands twisting the sheets and I could swear I heard something tear. She screamed my name. The caveman inside couldn't resist puffing out his chest.

When she fell back down, I could feel the tightening in my balls. Her walls were still pulsing around me. I was close, it was coming.

"I love you, Seth," she said, her voice hoarse. I wanted to say I loved her too but then her walls squeezed me and refused to let go.

I was burning, every fiber of my being hotter than anything I ever felt but I can't pull away. No! That would be the worst thing to do! The world changed at that moment. Imprinting is finding your gravity, your world; anchoring you to where you belong. Lovemaking...lovemaking is finding your faith, your god; the reason behind every action and reaction.

I whispered her name before I lost myself in her; offering up her name as a prayer, hoping she understood me in her divinity. I whispered the name of the goddess that can make me pray at her alter 24/7 and thoroughly enjoy it. "Magdalene."

I rested my face against her neck, moaning when her muscles still tried to milk me. I welcomed the spent feeling and let myself fall to the bed. Landing on my side and pulling Maggie with me. Her breathing slowed and became even. When we were calmer, she turned to me with a smile. I love that smile. That sleepy smile, so warm and loving. I couldn't resist. I kissed her wherever I could reach.

"You ok?" I asked her.

"Better than ok," she answered, scooting closer. I turned, making room so I can wrap my body around hers. She smiled innocently at me, her fingers swirling random patterns on my side. "Did you learn anything from anatomy?"

I couldn't help but chuckle. "Oh yea," I replied. I lowered my voice, running my eyes down her body covered with mine, "But I think a practical should be in order. Just to make sure I learned the right stuff and remember the techniques. Techniques are important, you know?"

She raised herself on an elbow, looking down at me with a teasing spark. "Is that so? Ok, then. First question: how do you unhook a bra?"

I walked right into that one.

"Dammit."

**So, uh...yea. Leave a review and tell me how I did. Did it sound macho enough?  
**


End file.
